There is an illuminating apparatus for illuminating a surface to be illuminated, such as a signboard on which letters or drawings are shown for advertisement or a liquid crystal of a liquid crystal television set. Such illuminating apparatus has a light emitting apparatus in which a plurality of light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes and luminous flux control members for receiving light emitted from the light emitting elements and emitting light upon controlling distribution of the incident light are mounted on a substrate (for example, patent literature 1). This light emitting apparatus is formed by mounting the light emitting elements and the luminous flux control members on a multi-surface pattern substrate and cutting the multi-surface pattern substrate in predetermined parts. In this case, the width of a product substrate constituting the light emitting apparatus is formed to be larger than the dimension of the outermost diameter of the luminous flux control member constituting the light emitting apparatus. The product substrate is a substrate formed by cutting the multi-surface pattern substrate in predetermined parts.
On this kind of conventional multi-surface pattern substrate for forming the light emitting apparatus, adjacent light emitting elements and luminous flux control members of adjacent light emitting apparatus are arranged neighboring each other in a matrix form. The width of the product substrate is designed to be sufficiently wider than the dimension of the outer diameter of the luminous flux control member, and the luminous flux control members are arranged with clearances formed there between. Therefore, when the product substrates are formed by cutting the multi-surface pattern substrate, a problem of inability to cut the multi-surface pattern substrate due to the luminous flux control members residing thereon does not occur.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-48883
However, when the width of the product substrate is reduced in order to increase the number of product substrates formed from one multi-surface pattern substrate, adjacent luminous flux control members cannot be mounted because they interfere with each other if the luminous flux control members of the same dimension as the conventional dimension are arranged in the same matrix form as the conventional matrix form. On the contrary, when a product substrate is cut from the multi-surface pattern substrate upon reducing the width of the product substrate of one light emitting apparatus, and the luminous flux control member is mounted on the substrate, the substrate cannot be cut due to the luminous flux control member. Therefore, the width of the product substrate cannot be reduced, and there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost of the illuminating apparatus cannot be reduced.
As compared with the conventional one, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a light emitting apparatus and a multi-surface pattern substrate capable of increasing the number of substrates formed from one multi-surface pattern substrate and capable of reducing the manufacturing cost.